A Thousand Creases
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: I broke into a million pieces ,Each piece, a thousand creases, A memory of my heart, looking up at the stars..."I think I'll miss you most of all," she said tearfully, before I felt her arms wrap around me and her soft lips press against my cheek.


**A/N: Hey guys! Soooo for anyone who reads any of my stuff, you probably want to kill me for not updating for like a million months! I'm sorryyyyyyyyy! I've been so busy, I started a new school and I've had writer's block and stuff like that! It's not much of a excuse but oh well! Anyway, I'm sorry but I probably won't be updating any of my other stories, at least not for a while. I have one for Shake It Up coming up soon hopefully though, and this one, and you could always check out my wattpad, which is moustacheheather. Anyway, hope you like this, I wrote it a while ago but I really like it :)**

A Thousand Creases

_**The best thing about brains, is that you can think of the ones you love~Scarecrow**_

_**I think I'll miss you most of all~ Dorothy to Scarecrow**_

_**Then perhaps I'd deserve you, And be even worthy of you, If I only had a brain~Scarecrow  
**_

_On a sweet Sunday morning  
14 years ago  
I was only 15  
Now I'm reminiscing_

_**Tears began to brim in her beautiful chocolate eyes as she looked at all of us.**_ "_**Oh, it's...it's going to be so hard to say goodbye. I love you all, too," she looked like she was about to cry, and to be honest, I was ready to cry too, "Goodbye, Tin Man. Oh, don't cry. You'll rust so dreadfully. Here - here's your oil-can. Goodbye."**_ "_**Now I know I've got a heart -'cause it's breaking," he sobbed**_

"_**Oh - Goodbye, Lion. You know, I know it isn't right, but I'm going to miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage."**_

"_**Well -I would never've found it if it hadn't been for you," he wiped his eyes with his tail and stood aside.**_

_**And then she came over to me.**_

"_**I think I'll miss you most of all," she said tearfully, before I felt her arms wrap around me and her soft lips press against my cheek. And nothing meant more to me in the next few years than those words that escaped from her lips on the dreadful afternoon when my true love left me.**_

_I broke into a million pieces  
Each piece, a thousand creases  
A memory of my heart, looking up at the stars_

…_..._

_**Three years later...**_

"This is just like old times!" The Tin Man crowed, looking around the court I had assembled for the banquet.

"You're right!" The Lion said, "Only this time, I have my courage."

"My, it's lovely to have you all round," Glindasaid, "It's been a while since we've seen your faces in Emerald City."

"Three years this very day," Tin Man grinned, "And it's great to see all of you too."

"Yes it is," Glinda agreed, "I trust you've all been doing well?"

"Oh yes," the Lion said, "I've recently been crowned as the King of the Forest."

"Congratulations!" Glinda began to clap, and we all joined in, "What about you Tin Man?"

"I've been helping the needy," the Tin Man announced, "When one has a heart, one learns to care for others."

"Well, congratulations to you too," Glinda beamed, "And well all know how Mr Scarecrow is doing, don't we?"

"Ah," the Tin Man said, "A little munchkin told me that a certain scarecrow invited a certain pigtailed, blue checked little girl to our dinner today," he nudged the Lion.

"Is it true?" Glinda asked, "Is Dorothy really coming back to Oz?"

My heart began to break, "I don't know. . . I sent the invitation, but we don't even know if she got it yet. . . one can only hope that she did."

Glinda put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We know how hard it was on you with her leaving. You truly cared for her, didn't you?"

"I-" I shook her hand off of me, and ran into the hallway.

I would give anything to see that house flying through the skies, to hear that dog barking, to hear her melodious voice and her shoes clicking as she skipped along the yellow brick road. To hear the Tin Man's metal feet clonk beside her dainty ones, to hear the soft padding of the lion's paws, to hear the dull thuds my feet made, and to hear us singing again "_We're off to see the Wizard. . ._". To hear that evil cackle and the caw of the flying monkeys, the tinkly laugh of the Good Witch and the sound of the Witch's scream before she was crushed, the bubbling of the cauldron, the excited chatters of the munchkins. To hear the booming voice of the wizard, to watch the witch be drenched with water and melt. To feel her soft lips on my rough face, to feel her arms around my neck. I would give anything for those days when she was with me, when she cared for me and we were all just one big happy family.

I_ loved_ her.

_Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous  
Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous_

My hands traced the perfectly written letters on the tattered, faded piece of paper in my hand. It read:

_**Dear Scarecrow,**_

_**I got your letter! How did you get my address? I'm guessing magic? Anyway, Of course I miss you silly! I wish I could be in two places so I could be with you and Aunty Em. I'm so sorry this is so short, I have to go help Uncle Henry milk the cows, but I'll be thinking of you and all my friends from Oz while I'm here in Kansas. **_

_**Say hello to Tinman and Lion for me, and please write back soon,**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Dorothy Gale**_

That was the first and last letter she'd ever written me, and I carried it everywhere with me to remind myself of her.

__

On a sweet Sunday morning  
14 seconds ago  
I was only moments from my 15 minutes of fame

I slid down the wall of my palace, my home, and let out a small sob, yet not one single tear fell from my eyes. Nothing to show how I was feeling, nothing to suggest I was slowly falling apart. My face crumpled and I sobbed again, wishing desperately that just one small tear would fall from my eye. Just one, that was all I asked.

_I broke into a million pieces  
Each piece, a thousand creases  
A memory of my heart, now I'm looking at the stars_

I heard murmuring from down the hallway and instantly sprang into action, my straw and wood legs running in the opposite direction from the voices, up the many levels of stairs, into my room,

shut the door, turn the key, locked in, locked in my paradise and my hell all rolled into one...

_Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous  
Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous  
Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous  
Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous_

My rough lips left kisses all over the paper.

"Oh Dorothy..." I whispered, "Please come back. Please come back to me."

There was banging on the door. I just ignored it, they couldn't get in. The door was firmly shut and locked. There was no way they could break it down, it was titanium, made for my protection.

"Scarecrow? Let us in?" Glinda's voice said, sounding concerned.

"I swear, I swear I'll knock that door down," Lion half-growled, half-spoke.

"Go away," I mumbled, putting my pillow over my ears.

"No, now let us in, Glinda said softly.

_Cause what goes up must come down  
And what's coming down is coming down fast  
I think you fell on my heart  
Cause what goes up must come down  
And what's coming down is coming down fast  
Flew with the stars  
Flew with the stars_

Burying my head further into my pillow I whispered.

"Don't Glinda. Leave me be. I'll be fine."

"We both know that's not true. Let me in or I'll let myself in Scarecrow."__

I broke into a million pieces  
Each piece, into a thousand creases  
A memory of my heart, now I look at the stars

"It's useless," I heard Tinman say.

A sigh came from outside the door.

"Scarecrow, I'm a witch, I can easily let myself in even if you won't."

I gulped. She'd found my weakness.

"N-no," I whispered, "G-Glinda, please don't..."

I heard a loud crack and jolted up. The pillow flew off my head and onto the floor but I didn't notice as I stared in disbelief at what was in front of me.__

Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous  
Cause I, I wanted to fly like Superman does  
And feel tremendous  


A girl in a blue checked dress and brown plaits stood in front of me, basket over her arm. A little dog yapped at her feet. She looked older than when I'd last seen her, but just as beautiful.

"D-Dorothy?" I said tentatively, "No, it can't be you, I must be hallucinating," I muttered.

"No, Scarecrow, it's really me!" she beamed, "I've come back to you!"

"Y-you came back..." I gasped, "B-but..."

Before I could say anything else, her lips were on mine and we were kissing in pure bliss.

When we finally pulled away from each other, her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine, so perfect and so true.

"Definitely worth the wait."

_On a sweet Sunday morning_


End file.
